laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Verdana Moonsong
A lone illawara flame tree grew within the Mythrin Woods, not far from the clearing where the council of Treants gathered awaiting the birth of the new Dryads. The golden orbs of light floated down from the heavens and gathered around the Treants, shooting out into the woods choosing the next generation of forest spirits. The orbs chose from the trees and bushes that were native to the forest, skipping over the illawara flame tree that did not belong in these woods. Willow trees and rose bushes twisted and burst into dryads, pulling their feet from the roots within the ground, and wandering off into the forest alone and uncaring of their sisters. The last golden orb fluttered down from the heavens and began to float through the woods, circling around shrubs, and under mighty tree branches, but could not choose a plant to be the host of the Drya soul it carried. It was beginnig to dim when it spotted the red illawara flame tree sitting in the moon light, its red blossoms waving in the breeze. The orb bounced through the sky happily as it made its way to the red tree, it burst into a thousand specs of dust and settled onto the foreign tree, that's seed had been dropped long ago by a man not of this realm. The branches of the tree began to twist and unknot, the bark began to crack and peel revealing pale green skin, the blossoms began to stretch and thin into long red hair, two large green eyes opened upon the face of the beautiful woman that the equally beautiful tree had become, a dryad was born. The dryad sat on the forest floor alone and confused. As morning light crept into the forest the dryad began to wonder about looking for another being. She stumbled into a small family of rabbits and quickly began to make friends, the small creatures followed her as she wandered, eventually joined by many other woodland creatures. For months this was all the company the dryad had. She learnt from the animals that she was special for her kind; they told her how the other dryads loved the animals but did not want or need the company of other humanoids, she found this to be true after meeting several of her kind that ignored her when she approached or spoke. The drayd was very lonely until she came upon a young wolf cub that hand no one else either, the two became inseperable. The dryad continued her young life for almost a year until she stumbled upon another creature of the forest unlike any she had ever seen; it was a young esquirel about 12 years of age named Tupai. The small esquirel and the dryad became fast friends and together they participated in many adventures within the Mythrin Woods. The dryad took a name given to her by the esquirel community Verdana, and named her wolf Faunen. Verdana continued to live alone in the forest often visiting her friend Tupai, but making new friends with a pack of wolves and bears who taught her to fight and hunt, with the fish who taught her to swim and the birds who taught her to sing. Verdana eventually met a great Treant named Ohken, he noticed that she was special amongst the forest spirits and knew she was destined for something unique. He chose to teach her the ways of the druid, and Verdana was quick to absorb all of the skills he showed her. Eight years of her life passed and she was now a skilled druid, and efficient at dual weilding daggers. Verdana longed for adventure and experiences outside of the Mythrin Woods but could not leave all her friends of the forest, but upon learning that the young Tupai was setting off on an adventure of her own she was more than happy to tag along as a friend seeking her own adventure.